


A dear, dear friend

by TereziMakara



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Rare Male Slash Exchange, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: "...you feel his arms take you in as well, and you guys have this long, honest, connecting hug. And as this happens, the wings also wrap around and envelop the both of you."
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	A dear, dear friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venndaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> These two have my entire heart, and their moment together after unlocking Vax's wings is especially sweet, I had a lot of fun drawing them and I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Title and summary are both quotes from campaign 1, episode 58: _A Cycle of Vengeance_.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/625925834777198592/vaxmore-fluff-for-venndaai-for-the-rare-male)


End file.
